


This Is Not Okay

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Interrupted Weddings, M/M, Reconciliation, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what else are you supposed to do when your heart calls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> after re-reading the first part, I decided I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't write something sappy and gooey. hope y'all enjoy!!

Kevin could not believe what he was hearing -- was it.. was it really possible that even after all that he had put Trevor through, that Trevor was still in love with him? No, it couldn’t be. It just _couldn’t_. There was no way that instead of resentment, that Trevor still felt love. No. Kevin decided to call back right away; he needed to hear it again, he just needed to. 

“Hello?”

“What in the world were you thinking?” 

“Kev.. Kevin I.. I meant every word I said.”

“Are you out of your mind? You can’t be in love with me when you’re getting married tomorrow. That’s nuts!”

“Yeah? Well, you know what else was nuts!? You leaving me without an explanation all because of a fucking tweet! Did it really matter to you that much what some dumbass on the internet thought of _our_ relationship?”

“Did you not get it? That was going to be it. People like that were going to keep bothering us the time that we were together. They’re right. I’m nowhere near good enough to be with someone like you.”

“Listen, I’m not about to discuss this over the phone. If you really want to keep talking about this, meet me at the chapel tomorrow morning at 11. Bye.”

//

“Rosie.”

“Kevin. I didn’t think you’d show up.”

“Yeah, well, I’m here now.”

“Never leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

//

“...and do you, Trevor Jordan Rosenthal, take Amy Stevenson Peters as your lawfully wedded wife, to care and provide for her, in sickness and in health?”

“I don’t. Amy, I’m sorry, I can’t do this. It’s not fair to either of us. I’m sorry.”

//

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I know.”


End file.
